Harry Potter's stupid friend
by a good idea
Summary: Ron was felling blue because Harry was better than him at everithing and that way was hard to won the girl of his dreams


Ron and Hermione were chosen to be perfects and Mrs. Weasley even gave Ron a new broom but when the arrive to Hogwarts McGonagall told Ron that she had make a mistake and that Harry was supposed to be perfect and not he so when Ron got to the Gryffindors tower he gave his badge to Harry and went to his room without looking at anyone. Hermione followed him

-What's going on Ron? – She asked gently while sitting on his bed next to him

-Didn't you understand? Harry is perfect, not me. Of course he is. Why would I be? I'm just Harry Potter's stupid friend. I don't know why I thought that I could be perfect next to Harry Potter.

-Ho…Ron…that's not…ham…

-I guess that's his, not mine – he said pointing to his new broom

Hermione got out the room after Ron asked and she saw a little tear coming out of his eye

Ron was down all week and Hermione was always trying to cheer him up but it never worked. Harry went talk to him and Ron admitted that he felt so bed because he wanted the spent more time together with the girl he loved but instead of that, "Harry Potter is" he said

Three weeks after Ron decided to sign up for the Dueling club and he was wining all battles until someone pull Harry to fight Ron and Harry quick his but. Ron felt even worst then the last time and didn't talk with anyone, especially Hermione.

For a while Ron just spent time with Hagrid, trying to avoid his friends, and Hagrid put him taking care of his 'pets' and he did. Sometimes girls went watching him and he didn't get why.

One night Ron passed by Harry who went talk to him, saying that it was not his fault that he won the battle and Ron didn't gave a shit and just toke his shirt off to dress his pajama

-Waw! Ron!

-What? What do you want?

-I've never see you that way?

-What is it demit?

-Your body. You're brawny. Haven't you notice it

-Well that explains all the girls. Do you think Hermione thinks the same way?

-Definitely

-Ron smiled and started talking with girls about his body and trying to gain guts to ask Hermione out

One day, at the dungeons, waiting for their potions class, Ron wanted to ask Hermione out but Draco start messing with her and Ron just couldn't take it, he walk into Malfoy's direction and punch him hard in the face. Hermione was shocked and professor Snape gave Ron detention and toke 50 points to the Gryffindors.

Hermione went talk to him after potions class

-Why did you do that?

-He was calling you mud-blood and stuff. You know I don't stand when other people are calling you names

-That's really sweet – she said outlining a smile

-Well…before that thing with Malfoy, I wanted to ask you something

-What is it Ron?

-Ha…would you…ham…like to...ham…go out…with…ham…me?

-Go out with you?

-Ha…ye…yes…

-Sure. Pick me up at seven?

-Ye…yes…of course…

When she got out of his sight he jump and yelled "wooowo"

That night he went to her room and she was more beautiful than ever (if that was even possible), Ron kissed her hand and led her to the kitchen where was a little table very well set and one candle at the center. Hermione gave a look to Ron quickly said "don't worry, I did all of this. The elves had nothing to do with it" she smiled and set on the chair that Ron pushed for her. They had a great dinner and when they got to the girl's room at the Gryffindors tower she whispered "I had a great night. Thanks"

-You don't need to thank me. I just wanted you to have fun

-I did. Believe me

She kissed his cheek and entered her room before Ron blushed and walk to his room with his hand on the cheek and a goofy smile "I'm never going to wash my face again" he thought

In the next day Ron ask her to study together and she agreed, they were alone in her room and Ron grabbed her hand when she start saying that they should start by potions and looked into her eyes and whispering "I'm in love with you" she frozen and he kiss her before she could say anything. He toke his shirt off and she said, thru the kissing "Not here...In the bed"


End file.
